The objective of this project is to determine the effects of 2450 MHz CW microwave radiation on the embryological development of Japanese quail. Fertilized quail eggs will be exposed to 2450 MHz microwave radiation under carefully controlled temperature and dose conditions. Parameters such as percent hatching, gross deformities, and blood values will be used as indications of microwave effects.